


Quadruple Espresso

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Derek Hale, Caffeine Addiction, College Student Stiles, Derek Comes Back, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Owner Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles' coffee orders keep getting progressively stronger, and Derek wants to cut him off.





	Quadruple Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> This is for the [Sterek Smooch](http://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr! My prompt was Derek opening a coffee shop and making Stiles his morning coffee, but he eventually cuts off Stiles off his caffeine fix after a too-long research marathon. It was a fun prompt to write! [Adara](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/adara/) was the one who made the prompt, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Graciously betaed by [SonataNocturne](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sonatanocturne/).

The Wolf Moon Café was a fairly new addition to Beacon Hills. It was a small coffee shop that opened about two months ago. It offered plenty of drinks and a selection of freshly baked pastries every day, and it had already gathered a loyal following.

And it was owned by Derek Hale, recently returned to Beacon Hills.

Derek had never imagined that he would open a coffee shop. Playing basketball had once been a wish, but he’d always known that he could never go professional with werewolf strength. Derek had still liked to imagine it, though. And marrying someone nice, like Paige or what he had once thought Kate was. But being the owner of a coffee shop had never once been on his radar.

But then, back when he and Laura had lived in New York, he’d worked for a coffee shop there. He’d learned how to make all the beverages that people loved to buy, whether they contained coffee or not. The pastry recipes had been his family’s. He’d found a copy of a family cookbook in the Hale family vault, and he practiced making them every day until he felt completely confident in making them. Making recipes from his childhood made him feel like his family was right there with him, and it gave him some comfort.

He had a few employees who helped with the drinks, but Derek was the only one allowed in the kitchen. He didn’t want to share his recipes with anyone who wasn’t family. Cora and maybe Peter were the only people he would allow to see these recipes.

Well, maybe _one_ other person.

“I still can’t believe you own a coffee shop, man!” the person in question said as he pushed the front door open. “And it even has a wolfy name!”

The scent of _pack_ and _Stiles_ overwhelmed his senses and made him feel anchored. Stiles Stilinski had wormed his way into Derek’s heart and even leaving Beacon Hills hadn’t loosened the boy’s hold on his heart. “Hi, Stiles,” he said in his usual monotone, trying to hide his happiness.

Stiles still had the same level of delight as he did when he’d come to Wolf Moon Café for the first time. And he had been so happy that Derek had even returned in the first place. He’d even given the werewolf a big hug that had lasted longer than Derek had ever expected.

“So,” Stiles said, “it’s morning, and I need coffee, badly!”

Stiles was in college now, a local one that was only an hour away so he wouldn’t be away from both his father and Beacon Hills. Stiles was taking a large class load and had plenty of papers to write, along with his usual research for the pack.

Derek turned away and started making Stiles’ usual order of coffee. “What are you working on today?” he asked as he added vanilla flavoring to the cup.

“Ugh,” Stiles sighed. “I’ve got three papers I have to finish by the end of the month, not to mention doing some research on the Nemeton.”

“Well, good luck,” Derek said, handing Stiles his completed order.

“Thanks, big guy!” Stiles grinned and waved as he left to drive to school.

**********

For a week or so, Stiles asked for his usual drink when he came in, but he was looking increasingly tired. Then the next morning, Stiles looked even more exhausted. “I haven’t had any time for sleep with all this research. I need espresso today,” he said with bleary eyes. And when Derek made his new order for him, he took a long drink of the espresso and closed his eyes with a smile. 

“Thanks, Derek,” he said ten minutes later when he finished his drink. “I definitely feel more awake now. When I take my Adderall, I‘ll be good to go.”

Derek was getting concerned when espressos, sometimes double espressos, were becoming Stiles‘ new usual order. He knew that too much caffeine wasn’t good for anyone. 

That night, he did some research of his own. Not for the pack knowledge, but to find out the effects of caffeine and Adderall together. The more he read, the more concerned he got. When he found out that they could increase Stiles’ heart rate and blood pressure, he knew that he had to speak to Stiles the next day about going back to his old vanilla drink.

**********

Unfortunately, the next day when Stiles came in, he had huge black rings under his eyes and he didn’t even look awake when he came up to the counter. “Stiles?” Derek asked softly. “Are you okay?”

Stiles blinked several times as he tried to focus. “Hey, Derek,” he said, wobbling a little on his feet. “Pack research on top of the papers.” He dropped his head down on the counter.

“You need to take a break,” Derek said. “You’re not getting any sleep. Someone else can do research for the pack.”

“No, no,” Stiles shook his head. “I’m the research guy, you know. I need a quadruple espresso, pronto. Got so much work to do. My papers are due in a couple of days. You’ve got to help me, man!” Stiles looked up at him with his big soulful brown eyes.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the even stronger order. “Stiles, that’s too much. I‘m not making you that.”

“But I _need_ it, Derek,” Stiles pleaded.

Derek did not want to make this drink for Stiles. He was going to put his foot down. “No, I’m not making you that. That’s too much caffeine. Will you let me make you something else?” 

Stiles tilted his head like he was trying to comprehend Derek’s words. Finally, he shrugged and said, “I guess.”

Derek took a cup and poured Stiles some decaf instead of the caffeine-laden drink he’d asked for.

Stiles gave him a sleepy smile and took a big gulp of his coffee. Then he spit his drink out on the floor. “Oh my god, this is _awful_! What _is_ this, Derek?” he yelled, waving his hands around while trying to get the taste off his tongue.

“It’s decaf,” Derek said simply.

“Decaf is the devil!” Stiles hissed. “Why would you do that to me? I want my quadruple espresso!” he demanded.

“No,” Derek said simple, crossing his arms.

“I’ll go to another place if you don’t,” Stiles threatened, looking worried. “Come on, man! I need this so bad. I have to finish my papers.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed. “All that caffeine is going to hurt you. And with your Adderall? I’m not giving you something that will hurt your body.” When Stiles got a mutinous look on his face and opened his mouth to argue, Derek brought out the only thing he knew had a good chance of convincing Stiles. “If your father came in asking for one of those, would you want me to make it for him?”

Stiles looked aghast. “Oh my god, no!”

“You want to protect your father, and… I want to protect you.”

“You do?” Stiles asked, shocked.

Derek swallowed. “I do.” It was out in the open now, and he didn’t want to take it back.

Stiles looked around the currently empty shop, then turned back to Derek. “I care about you, too,” he said. “And… if I’m reading this all wrong, please tell me because I really, _really_ want to kiss you right now.”

Derek leaned forward in answer and their lips met in their first kiss. It tasted like decaf, but it was the most wonderful sensation that Derek could ever remember having. And when they separated, all they could do was smile at each other.

**********

The following semester, Stiles only took 16 credits, which was much more manageable. And he was able to do all his homework and reports, plus some research for the pack, with his original coffee order. Which Derek provided for him on the house. 

“You spoil me,” Stiles grinned at him, sighing happily as he gulped down his coffee.

**********

Derek proceeded to spoil him for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> "Decaf is the devil" was actually part of the prompt, so I had to make Stiles say it! 
> 
> I actually don't drink coffee, and the only coffee I can stand is coffee ice cream and tiramisu. XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
